kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Another Build (first)
This unnamed basketball player was turned into the Another Rider, , derived from Kamen Rider Build RabbitTank Form.https://natalie.mu/eiga/news/294362 History In 2017, a young basketball player was practicing when one of his balls rolled out into the street. He chased it down and was about to be hit by a car when Heure intervened, freezing the car in time. Heure explained that he was fated to die at this moment in time, but said that if the young man made a contract with him, he would save his life. The basketballer agreed, and Heure declared that he would become Kamen Rider Build, placing the Another Build Ridewatch in his chest and causing him to transform into Another Build. Using his newfound power, Another Build captured a tennis player and a karateka in Empty Bottles, declaring them a "not Best Match" as he walked off. One year later, Another Build later confronted Sougo Tokiwa, who attempted to fight it but was quickly overpowered. Taking inspiration from Tsukuyomi and Woz, Sougo decided to become "the greatest, kindest demon king ever" and transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O, battling Another Build briefly before defeating him with a Giri Giri Slash attack that reverted him to his original human form. Unknown to everyone, Heure appears out of nowhere and reactivates the Another Build Ridewatch, converting the basketball player into Another Build once more. The monster Rider continues his attack in 2018, capturing a baseball player, but Kamen Rider Geiz stands in his way. However, Geiz is unable to beat him and just about when he was about to land an attack Zi-O deflects the attack and knocks a baseball back at Another Build. As the battle continues, no matter how many times he was destroyed by Time Break/Burst he came back. Eventually, Sougo leaves the battlefield and returns with news that they needed to return to the year 2017, giving Geiz the Cross-Z Ridewatch. Another Build tried to snatch them, but he was too late. In the year 2017 he captured an archer and a swimmer in Empty bottles, this time declaring them as "Best Match". Before he could continue, Sento and Ryuga appeared. The monster rider hugs Ryuga out of the blue, declaring both him and Cross-Z as "Best Match", leaving Sento oddly jealous. Sento and Ryuga transform into Build RabbitTank form and Cross-Z respectively, albeit Build's transformation starts glitching due to the Time Paradox of Another Build's existence. Zi-O and Geiz appeared and fend Another Build off. As the four riders battled the monster rider, Sento's and Ryuga's transformations are cancelled as their power completely vanishes. Zi-O then uses the Build Ridewatch to become Zi-O BuildArmor and manages to defeat the monster Rider with Geiz's help. As Another Build reverted back to his human form, the Another Build Ridewatch was destroyed. He woke up back in 2017 right when he was supposed to be ran over by a car, but now without a Watch, although the car still had been swept aside. A year later, the boy was attacked by Another OOO (Another Zi-O assuming its form) and critically injured with his Another Build powers taken from him. Powers and Abilities Another Build *'Height: '''196 cm. *'Weight: 99 kg. *'''Creator: Heure *'Year of Origin:' 2017. *'Position of year:' Back (left Trapezius). *'Name and position: '"BUILD";'' Right Hypochondrium. As a corruption of Kamen Rider Build's default form, Another Build appears as a monstrous combination of the Rabbit and Tank Halfbodies. He even sports twisted versions of the Build Driver as well as the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles. ::'Powers and Abilities''' *'Invulnerability:' Another Riders' possess the ability to continually revive as their existence is sustained by the Another Ridewatch. *'Original Features of Rabbit and Tank Fullbottle': His version of Build's Tank Roller Shoe is fully functional, being able to use the thread's movement to enhance the damage of his kicks. His version of the Hop Springer also works similarly to the real Build's allowing him to make quick high jumps. *'Flaming Basketball Projection': Since his host is a basketball player, Another Build can manifest his host's proficiency in basketball into a form of attack. *'Fullbottle Creation': He can capture people in empty Fullbottles, creating new functional Fullbottles based on their athletic abilities. Since his human form is a basketball player, by default he can use energy basketballs as projectiles, and by using other Bottles he has access to other abilities, like firing quick projectiles after creating a Baseball Bottle. **'Fullbottle Augmentation': In order to use a Best Match, he needs to eat the Bottles, which briefly shine on his belt, replacing the standard Rabbit and Tank looking ones, before fading away. Although there aren't physical changes to his form or belt, his abilities are completely changed. Once consuming the Swimmer and Archery Best Match, Another Build was able to swim through land, leaping around and diving into solid ground to avoid enemy attacks and launch surprise strikes through the archery's Fullbottle power to attack with energy arrows.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/enemy/another_build/ List of Fullbottles acquired Tennis Bottle.jpg|"Tennis Bottle" Karate Bottle.jpg|"Karate Bottle" Baseball Bottle.png|"Baseball Bottle" Swimmers Fullbottle.png|"Swimmer Bottle" Archery Fullbottle.png|"Archery Bottle" Weaknesses *'Build Ridewatch:' Though his presence causes the Kamen Rider Build he is derived from to be erased from history, Another Build's one and ultimate weakness is the Ridewatch of his Rider counterpart, the power of which can be wielded by either Zi-O or Geiz in the form of the BuildArmor. Once the Another Rider is defeated by the corresponding Rider Armor, it is permanently neutralized as the Another Ridewatch is destroyed. Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Human Another Build is portrayed by . As Another Build, his suit actor is . Notes *Another Build is indeed the exact opposite of his Rider counterpart: Build, a Rider uses FullBottles to purify people who have turned into Smash whereas Another Build, a monster, turns people into Smash Fullbottles. Also, Build is a self-proclaimed genius, while the basketball player is an athletic jock. *Another Build referencing Cross-Z as his "Best Match" is ironic as Sento once said to Evolto that Banjo is his memories "Best Match" in the series. **Considering that Ryuga is a former fighter, Another Build may be trying to absorb him as a Fullbottle and gain access to his abilities. **As a monster who incorporated the elements of biotic and abiotic theme motif, Another Build parallels the Mechanical Army of Destron from Kamen Rider V3. *Looking at the Fullbottles names collected by Another Build and in episode 2 when he swallowed the Swimmer and Archery Best Match Fullbottles with sports that require only the body like Swimming and Karate might be Another Build's version of Biotic Fullbottles and sports that require certain kind of equipment to use like Baseball, Archery, and Tennis might be Another Build's version of Abiotic Fullbottles. *Shinichiro Shirakura explained on his Twitter that while no name was given for the basketball player, he was not a one-off character and would appear again later in the season. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 **Episode 2: Best Match 2017 **Episode 3: Doctor Gamer 2018 **Episode 5: Switch On! 2011 **Episode 22: Zi-O Strongest! 2019 **Episode 25: Another Zi-O 2019 See also *Rabbitan Bugster *Sento Kiryu - Original Kamen Rider Build *BuildArmor - The result of using the Build Ridewatch References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Another Riders Category:Rabbit Monsters Category:Tank Monsters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:First Monster Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Aspect Monsters